


The Shadows That Blocked Out The Sun

by Jenksjinx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragon on human violence, Dragons, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Daenerys, Past Jon Snow/Val - Freeform, Past Jon Snow/Ygritte, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Thriller, based on a movie, minor characters aged down, movie plot, they are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenksjinx/pseuds/Jenksjinx
Summary: Daenerys meets a handsome stranger on a mission in a pet store. To get to know him better, she decides to help him out of his bind. But what she didn't know was that this small favor would lead her on a thrilling adventure. Oh - and there are dragons.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern Westeros Universe, think US 50s or 60s, but smooshed in scale and more coastal. I am using scenes in King's Landing and White Harbor, which are roughly two hours driving distance. I also make reference to other cities. Also, Lyanna is both Jon and Arya's mother and they are Starks. No other Starks are in the story unless briefly mentioned. The unnamed father died, sorry.
> 
> Un-betaed so apologies for errors. Please let me know what you think and enjoy.

_ Woosh _ .  _ Ting, ting _ .

The door had opened allowing the crisp, morning breeze to edge its way into the tiny pet shop. Swirls of dander and dust mites gathered into the stale air before finding their home on the carpeted floor once more. Dany glanced up from the label of  _ Tyrell’s Best Aged One to Seven Dry Feline Cuisine _ , curious as to the disturbance. It was early morning on a Friday in King’s Landing. Everyone was either working --  _ those poor stiffs _ \-- or like her, preparing to leave town on a beach holiday. Spring had just bloomed and everyone was aching to get away from the stuffy city -- her especially. 

Except, now, holiday was the last thing on her mind as she sized up the gentleman that walked through the door. He wouldn’t have normally stuck out to her, with his everyman black suit, his rather average stature, and his moody demeanor; but, something sparked within her when he found her eyes. Maybe he felt it to - he was headed her way!

She released a small breath and replaced the cat food on the shelf, straightening it with more intent than necessary. There was no way he would judge her as a lonesome cat lady.

“Excuse me Miss.” 

His rumbly northern accent was startling. Turning to him she lost her words. He was not as  _ everyman _ as she had thought. She was struck immediately by his physique. A quick sweep of her eyes and she caught the taut muscles hiding beneath his sleeves, the springy dark curls held fast, and the stormy gray eyes reflecting back at her. Gods she could get lost in --

“Miss?”  

“Hm...Oh! Yes?”

He had held her gaze so well, she had almost forgotten that he had spoken. Hopefully her cheeks weren’t tinged, for she felt thoroughly vexed. She could tell he found her embarrassment quite amusing by the Cheshire grin he had the nerve to throw her way. With a cough to straighten himself out he continued. 

“I’m here to pick up my order. The Ridiginous dragon pair.”

“What?” He thought she was a shop girl!

“The Ridiginous Redback dragons? From the Drogon lineage? Someone from the shop told me they were ready to pick up.”

“Ah! Yes. May I have the name on the order?” Well if two could play that game. If he wanted a shop girl then that is what he would have.

“Stark. Jon Stark. Miss…?” She weighed whether or not she should give him her real name but figured she could keep their ruse going a little while longer. 

“Storm.” It wasn’t completely, a lie. It had been her mother’s maiden name.

“Miss Storm.”

“Well then, Mr. Stark, right this way.” 

She’d been in the store a few times purchasing the usual this and that for her cat, but was quite unfamiliar with dragons or, consequently, their location within the shop. And so they both arrived, after several minutes, in front of a cage of a pair of twin black and red dragons. He stood for several moments, staring at them with one arm across his chest and the other resting on it, fist to chin. His brows were furrowed and his very full lips--not that she noticed--were twisted into a half smile, half frown. A very curious look. He was obviously very deep in thought. But what was there to think about? He had ordered them.

“Well Mr. Stark? What do you think,” she asked placing her hands on her hips angling her body to him.

“Gorgeous. They are, um, gorgeous…”

“But…?”

He turned to face her full on then. He seemed to appraise her and she couldn’t help but blush. There was a heat rising in her that she hadn’t dared to feel in a long time.

“But, I was hoping you, Miss Storm, could tell me more about them. Their habits, what they like to eat, what they like to do, you know the general conservancy of this rare breed.”

“Well…” she began as she grasped for her feeble lessons on the wild creatures at the Queensland Academy. 

_ Surely, he must know a thing or two about them. Of course, he does! He must! But I certainly won’t be the first one to blink! _

“Of course. Well Mr. Stark, these are very rare indeed. Carnivorous, a diet high in protein is recommended.”

“Mhmm. I see.”

“See there,” she pointed towards the one on the right. “That is the female, and that,” she pointed toward the other bird which happened to be in the direction of dear Mr. Stark, “is the male. If you don’t separate them quickly Mr. Stark, I dare say, she might  _ eat _ her mate. She can get annoyed with him after a time, so it's best to separate them, at least until the male is  _ mature _ enough to appreciate her.” 

He stared at her wickedly then, eyes lit with fire as his teeth took in his bottom lip. He moved closer to her. She could smell his earthly musk. Fresh pine, coffee grinds, and salt from the sea.

“Surely, Miss Storm, there is something he can do to get in her good graces,” a plea etched in his voice. She had him right where she wanted him. She dusted innocently at a piece of lint on the front of her blouse, patting several times. 

“Well, Mr. Stark, there is…”

“Jon.” Dany rounded and saw her normal shop girl heading towards them. 

“Margaery.” His face had lit up from the dreary disposition she had first seen. Obviously, he had an inclination towards this woman. She flushed at the thought. “How are you darling,” he asked bringing her into a very friendly embrace, and pecking her on her cheek.

“I’m doing wonderful,” the young woman responded. She finally turned to acknowledge Dany. “Dany, nice to see you. How is Mr. Paw?”

If she could crawl under a rock she would.

“Lovely,” she replied tightly with a smile that hurt her cheeks.

“I didn’t know you knew each other.”

“Dany and I are acquainted well enough,” he looked to her, a devil in his eyes. “We were talking about the Alpine Rose pair,” he turned to Margaery before nodding to the dragons.

“Ah, yes. Our newest addition.” Margaery reached a hand to stroke the creature. It sank into the curve of her hand and purred deeply. “They are quite gorgeous aren’t they."

“Alpine Rose?”  _ I thought _ ...

“Yes. The two  _ male _ dragons we were discussing,” he responded rather cheekily. He found her eyes again and she squinted at him relentlessly.  _ What a dirty trick! Lucky for him dragons don’t breathe fire anymore. _ She’d never been so angry but before she could respond, Margaery turned to him again.

“Oh Jon, I know grandmama called you to pick up the Redbacks, but they are running late. They’re not coming in until around noon. I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad at me. I know you were expecting them.”

“Marge, I could never be mad at you.”  _ Marge _ .

“Well if you can’t pick them up a little later, I can have a messenger drop them off in White Harbor but it won’t be until Monday.”

“Oh, Marge. Arya’s birthday is tomorrow. I wanted to unveil them at her party. And I’m driving the coast to White Harbor in an hour.”

“I’m so sorry, Jonny. It’s the thought that counts. She may be only twelve but your sister is sharp and she’ll understand. And she loves you. Look, I’ll call the messenger now and see if he could get there earlier and give you a call later.”

He looked so heartbroken she almost forgot how mad she was. His shoulders sagged a bit and a little light left his eyes but he nodded and she walked to the back office. He seemed to remember himself and his company. 

“Well, Miss Storm. Sorry for the tease,” a note of apology in his voice as a small smile shadowed his face. 

“It’s quite alright Mr. Stark. I’d say we’re about square.” She returned the smile as best she could, but she could tell he was still in a bad way. She took a breath and prepared to offer to cook him dinner some time, that might cheer him up. However, his voice broke through the silence first.

“Right, well, I’ve got a drive to get to,” a note of apology in his voice.

“Sure, I understand. It was a pleasure.”

“No, Miss Storm, it was mine,” and with that he dipped his head and left the storm with the same  _ woosh _ and  _ ting _ . 

It was minutes before she realized that she hadn’t moved from in front of the Alpine Roses. Her feet stuck like glue to the floor, her heartbeat fluttering. She slowly came out of her stupor and attempted to shrug off her interaction with the mysterious Jon Stark. He hadn’t asked after her, so maybe that was that. She made her way back to  _ Tyrell’s Best _ and headed to Margaery for check out. Margaery passed her the receipt but she had been distracted thinking about how distraught Jon had been over his sister. And she was certain the poor girl would be without a truly wonderful gift, from her big brother no less, because this unfortunate circumstance. She understood just how important a big brother, little sister relationship was. She had a big brother of her own. And there was nothing Rhae wouldn’t do for her. But what could be done. She thought for a moment before the perfect idea popped into her head.

“Say Margaery. How about I stop in later and grab the Redbacks for  _ Jon _ ? I can drop them at White Harbor on my way out of town for the weekend. I’m sure Arya,” she’d hoped that she pronounced the girl’s name correctly, “would appreciate it.”

“What a wonderful idea, Dany. If it’s not out of the way,” Margaery gave her a pensive look.

“Not it's no trouble at all. I’ll just stop back by after I’ve left Mr. Paw with mother and head back here.”

“Well then. I will have them all packaged up and ready to go.”

“Thanks Margaery, you’re a dear. What do you say this be a little surprise?” She didn’t want him to think she was stalking him, when really she simply wanted to do a good deed.

“It wouldn’t be the wildest thing a girl has done to try to get his attention, I'm sure,” Margaery teased giving her a little wink.

“None of that. Just a favor for a friend.”

“We’ll see.”


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany meets some of the White Harbor locals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick, because it was done and moved the plot forward a little bit.

Margaery had the dragons ready at exactly noon just as promised. She’d handed her the address and wished her the best of luck. She wasn’t too keen on what she implied but she thanked her anyways and went about her drive. It had taken her two hours up the coast before she spotted the White Harbor. She’d never been this far north and it was much farther than she thought it would be. Unfortunately, it would be a long drive back to Dorne, where she was holidaying with her old college friends. Hopefully it would be worth the effort. 

Arriving into White Harbor after the long drive, Dany appreciated how rustic it all was. From the Winterfell mountains surrounding the harbor, the slosh of the fisherman’s boats bobbing in the water, the giant pine trees on every corner, or the small farms dotting the skyline. There seemed to be a bigger dragon population here as well. She saw several larger types on the drive here, larger than any she’d ever seen in King’s Landing or Dorne. It was an amazing sight to see. Though White Harbor was one of the busiest port cities in Westeros, it definitely had small city charm. 

But it suffered from a lack of street signs. She had stopped at the local cafe for directions and all eyes turned to her as she entered. Whether because of her distinct looks, her cosmopolitan attire, or simply because she was a stranger, she didn’t know. But she was used to it.

A mousy brown haired waitress was kind enough to direct her to the docks to get to the Stark property, saying “Captain Davos can direct you better than anyone.” Her cheerful smile was enough to bring her spirits back up. She figured she ought to freshen up a bit before heading to her destination. 

Powdering her nose in the ladies room, she saw the door creak open and a pretty redhead step in. The woman stepped up to the counter and began applying cherry red lipstick so bright it rivaled her hair. Swishing the color between her lips and recapping the tube, the woman turned to her.

“I heard you’re headed to the Stark property.”

Without taking her eyes off of her reflection, Dany simply replied, “yes”.

The woman turned her back to the mirror and leaned against the counter with her arms crossed. 

“Hm. Well you’re definitely his type.” Dany wondered if everyone in this town would be so forward and improper. 

“And who would that be?” The woman gave her a dressing down.

“But not too bright, maybe.”

_ How dare she! _

“Look, I don’t know who you are but I don’t think my business is any of your concern. So if you’ll excuse me.”

She attempted to pass the woman but she held her hand out to stop her.

“Wait. Look,” the woman looked down at her bright red nails before looking at her eyes decisively. “Care for a smoke?”

Dany wasn’t sure she was ready to trust the woman but she had to admit she was a little curious about what she had to say so she nodded and followed her outside.

After the woman took a couple of drags of her cigarette she opened up. “We were high school sweethearts, Jonny and I.” She took another drag of her cigarette before she flicked off the ash. “We grew  up together, you know. I thought we would be together forever. Young love.” She took another drag. “But, it wasn’t meant to be. He decided to go to university in the Reach and I wanted to go to Winterfell U. They have the best teaching program. Anyways, he decided to call it quits. He knew better than I did at the time, that we were just a season.” She smiled sadly. Dany almost felt bad for her. “We kept in touch though.”

“So, after graduation he brings this girl home, Val.” The words seethed from her mouth, lips turned down in a scowl. “Cunt.” She took another drag. “She had blonde hair,” she pointed her cigarette towards Dany. “Dirtier than yours though. Miss Clairol no doubt.” A devilish smile passed her lips. “Jonny was so happy. He brought her around the gang, but there was something off about her. She seemed to always ask him for money saying she needed to help her mom. And the poor lug would just hand it over, no questions asked. Until one day Mrs. Stark came home to see the house had been ransacked. Family jewels gone, the inheritance from Mr. Stark gone. And sweet Val, nowhere to be found.” She took another drag of the cigarette and then tossed it to the ground and stomped it out. “She eventually called him crying weeks later. Told him she had a lover beyond the Wall and she was so sorry but she had moved on and hoped he could do the same.”  _ Poor Jon.  _ Dany’s heart broke for him.

“He took it hard for a while, trying to make it up to his mom and Arya. They didn’t blame him but there’s so much good in him. He’s got a broody soul. The devil himself could come up here and burn the world and Jonny would find a way to apologize.

“He eventually moved to King’s Landing, let his pride build back up a little. Got himself a job at a law firm and has kept to himself ever since. Comes down almost every weekend to look after them. But there’s a sadness in his eyes that hasn’t left since she did.” She turned directly to Dany then.

“You’ll not find one person in this town not protective over Jonny. He’s too good for this world.”

“Well,” Dany started expelling a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “I can certainly understand your...apprehension, however, you’ll find that I am simply here to drop off his present for Arya’s birthday. Jon and I are barely acquainted.”

“So you aren’t interested then,” the woman asked, her brow raised expectantly.

“I wouldn’t go quite that far,” she almost regretted saying anything. The woman just laughed. It startled her and she found herself blushing. But she soon laughed as well realizing how bizarre her situation was. What a predicament she’d found herself in. After their laughter died down, she continued on. “I am slightly intrigued by him and I’m afraid I’m a bit too modern to wait until he comes to find me.”

“Smart girl. I’m afraid had you not come here, he might have left you to the wind,” she said smiling again.

“Then I’d better continue the journey.”

The woman straightened her back and gave Dany a serious look. “I wish you the best of luck, Miss…”

“Dany. Just Dany,” she extended her hand out hoping they could find a truce.

“Ygritte,” the woman said grasping her hand warmly.

Minutes later, she found herself walking towards the docks searching for  _ The Lady Shireen _ . Locating her destination, she found herself in the company of a kindly old boat captain who pointed across the bay. 

“Little lady, if I were you, I would bypass the drive altogether. If you are looking to show up as a surprise, I mean. You see that white house there,” she didn’t need to squint her eyes too much but it helped, “the one with the red door.”

“Yes.”

“That’s the Stark house and there is only one road leading to it.”

“Well that’s not going to work.” She’d come all this way and she couldn’t even keep the surprise going.

“Well there is one other way, my lady,” she followed his eyes to the skiff beside his boat. It certainly didn’t look very sturdy. “Now I know what you’re thinking, and yes she’s seen better days, but I can promise you she’s safe if you know how to guide her. The Stark house has a small dock that you can use and you can drop off Arya’s present with no one the wiser. It’s your choice.”

What could she do but agree to this continuous adventure. She thanked Davos and placed her necessities into the boat before paddling a little ways out, starting the engine, and making her way to the Stark house.  

It was a beautiful cloudless day as the heat from the sun shone down on her and the cool water misted from the skip of the boat. She placed a hand above her brow to block the glare as she looked towards the sky. The dragons here were nearly the size of ponies as they dipped and dove. She truly hadn’t seen a sight like this. She could hear their songs from above, screeching and howling, sharp but deep.  _ Almost like a caw. How strange.  _ The Redbacks had only made soft purring noises since she had picked them up.

It had only taken about ten minutes before she docked. Her heels clicking along the wood, she noticed how quaint the property was: rocking chairs swaying to the breeze on the wraparound porch, a large tree providing a tremendous amount of shade supporting a fairly worn tire swing, and a chicken coop nestled around the back. What a provincial life!

She was luckily enough to find that there were no cars on the property and no one answered when she knocked on the door. Still she closed the screen and main door slowly to prevent it from slamming. She took a peak at the still covered dragons before she sat them on the kitchen table. A silent farewell of sorts. She left a simple note saying “ _ Jon, Enjoy the Roses, Dany _ .” She hoped he would get a kick out of that. Not wanting to stay too long, she headed toward the door and back down to the dock.

She used the oar to push away from the dock and paddle a little ways out before she heard a car approaching. Looking down the road she saw the dust being kicked up and Jon in the driver's seat. She dipped low into the skiff hoping he wouldn’t be tipped off to her. She peaked over the edge and watched him climb the stairs and open the door to the house. Holding her breath in wait, he suddenly appeared on the porch scanning around for any trace of her. He finally had her caught when he spotted the small boat on the water. He waved his hands over his head, gesturing for her to come back, but she had gone too far out. Surely, he could come to her this time. With that thought, she waved goodbye to him, started the motor, and headed back toward the harbor. She could barely make out the expression on his face, but she knew he wasn’t terribly mad at her. He couldn’t be the way he ran back towards his car.

As the little boat puttered along, she could see him speeding along the coast. She blushed at the sight. He reached the pier before she did but not before she had cut off the engine. Paddling closer to the dock, she let the water lead her in as she simply stared at him. She didn’t know what force had brought them together but she was sure it was magical.

_ Cawww. _

All at once she heard the familiar sound and saw a shadow pass over her. She felt a quick tap on her head and a pain flow through her. Her vision blurred and she felt a little woozy. A pained look crossed Jon’s face before he hurriedly reached out towards the boat and grabbed her.

“Are you okay,” he demanded sweeping her into his arms. He held her a foot away and scanned her forehead. She swiped her fingertips across her temple and swirled the warm, red liquid between her fingers.  _ Blood _ . She couldn’t believe it.

“What was it,” she asked in a daze, uncertain of what had just happened.

“A dragon,” Davos responded. She looked over to him, just noticing that he was there. “I’ve never seen them behave that way before.” He looked aghast, as if his words were foreign.

“Dragon?’

“Yes, my darling.” Jon placed his arm around her and led her off the pier back towards the cafe she had visited earlier. “A dragon swooped down on you. Got you real good that one did. Let’s get you inside and cleaned up.”

Before she knew it, she was being led inside the cafe and sat at the counter.

“Gilly, can you bring out the first aid kit?” The mousy brunette from early reached behind the counter, grabbed a white box with a prominent red cross emblazoned on the top, and brought it over to them.

“Hand me one of those alcohol pads and a bandaid will you,” he requested of the girl, his eyes never leaving Dany. “Now this may sting a bit and I’m sorry for it.”

A small hiss of pain escaped her as he cleaned and dressed her wound. 

“All better now. Luckily it didn’t go too deep.” She reached up and felt the bandage under her bangs.

“Thank you for that.” A small smile shown on his face though he seemed worried.

“What happened out there Stark?” The question came from a stern looking man a ways down the counter. 

“It was a dragon, I saw it,” Davos said. “It swooped straight for her. I’ve never seen the dragons aggressive like that.”

“It was rather strange,” Jon agreed. “Maybe he meant to dive for fish and missed.”

“They’re pretty smart creatures, you’d think they wouldn’t mistake a girl for a fish Stark,” a man lanky man around Jon’s age responded cheekily.

“Or maybe it could have sight problems,” an older woman with readers on the bridge of her nose replied.

“I heard they were having trouble with the dragons over in Essos,” another young man with black hair offered. “That they were getting riled up. Attacking the elderly folk. There were even reports of them trying to take children right out of their parents arms.”

“Mama, is that true,” a young girl on the verge of tears asked her mother. 

Looking furiously around, the woman pressed her daughter near. “All of you should be ashamed of yourselves scaring the children and the elderly with your false words. It was only an accident. Don’t worry about it Myrcella, darling,” she lulled to her daughter. “They’re just telling stories. Mama won’t let anything happen to you,” the woman gathered her daughter and her belongings and left the cafe.

The patrons looked around at each other weighing all that had been said.

“Well, maybe Cersei is right. There hasn’t been a recorded dragon incident in hundreds of years. Maybe it was just an accident,” Jon replied sensibly. He turned back to Dany, “let’s get you out of here.” He looked at her again with those stormy eyes, worry etched in them.

“Alright,” She didn’t much believe that there was a place she’d rather be than near him, crazed dragons or not.

“Do you feel alright to walk,” he questioned, helping her stand.

“Yes, I believe so. I just have a small headache.”

“Well maybe we should leave your car here and I’ll drive us back down to the house. Maybe get some dinner and then we’ll see if you’re up to heading back to the city.”

“That sounds fine.”

He gathered her things and off they went back through the town and onto the dirt road that led down to his home.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany meets the family.

Dany noticed another car parked in the drive as they pulled onto the property.  _ His mother, _ she assumed. Given what Ygritte had told her about the last girl he brought home, she figured she would have her work cut out for her. They hadn’t talked any on the short drive over but he turned to smile at her as he shifted the car into park. She couldn’t help but return the sentiment.

He opened the car door for her and placed her arm within his.  _ A proper gentleman _ . Entering the house, he led her to the sitting room. 

“Jonny, is that you,” his mother called from the kitchen.

“Yes, mother dear,” he responded sweetly.

Dany could hear her footsteps padding towards them. 

“Jon Stark, I cannot believe you bought your sister those horrid…” Mrs. Stark’s sing-song voice stopped immediately upon seeing her. Dany stood, swiping a hand along her skirt hoping to free it of any wrinkles. 

“Mother, I’d like you to meet a friend of mine,” he held his mother’s hand in his left and placed his right at the small of her back to usher her closer to Dany. “Miss Daenerys Targaryen, this is my mother, Mrs. Lyanna Stark. Dany will be joining us for dinner this evening.” Dany was taken aback that he knew who she truly was but kept her composure nonetheless. She gave him a brief inquisitive look before she responded.

“It’s wonderful to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Stark. You have a lovely home.” She reached out to shake her hand, but Mrs. Stark stared down at it as if were a snake that would bite her. 

“Mother…” Jon whispered before Mrs. Stark huffed and wiped her hand down her apron before quickly shaking her hand.

“Thank you,” she responded stiffly. “As I was saying, I cannot believe you brought those  _ horrid _ creatures into my home.” Her eyes flashed briefly over to Dany at the word ‘horrid’ before slapping Jon on the arm. Yes, she most certainly would have her work cut out for her. 

“When have you ever known me to not give her what she asks for,” he replied leading Dany to take a seat once again.

“You spoil her too much. I’ve put them in your father’s study. They can stay there until the party tomorrow. It’s the one place she won’t go,” she said before starting back toward the kitchen, “You’ll have to forgive me Miss Targaryen, I really must finish cooking supper.”

“Call me Dany, please, Mrs. Stark. Is there anything that I can help you with?”

“No, I’m sure I can make do.” Jon simply shrugged at her.

“Where is the little monster,” he asked not taking his eyes off of Dany.

“I believe she’s over Myrcella’s house. The girl called here crying a little while ago, like usual. Arya must’ve stomped down every stair step when I told her. She hollered all the way to her bike. She’s determined to save every poor soul. But if you ask me, the girl wouldn’t need saving if her mother didn’t baby her so.”

“Mother,” he reprimanded her.

“What?”

“Nevermind. I’m going to take Dany for a tour of the property, we’ll be back in shortly.”

Mrs. Stark grumbled something Dany couldn’t hear, and for that, she was glad.

Jon escorted her out of the house and around toward the chicken coop before placing his hands on her shoulders and staring at her seriously. “Now, I know you’re wondering just how I knew who you were, and I’ll get to that, but first I gotta know why you’re here.” 

He looked at her with a desperation in his eyes. She didn’t want to play games with him, especially given his past, but she wasn’t ready to jump head first without knowing where she would land. She crossed her arms behind her back innocently before beginning her tale. “It’s simple really, I was coming here anyways, to stay with a friend of mine for the weekend, and I figured why not bring the dragons along. A simple enough favor for a potential friend.”

“Potential,” he recoiled, feigning hurt.

“Well, as I recall, you are the one that left me behind to collect my poor heart from the cold floor of Tyrell’s Pet Boutique.”

“You wound me, Miss Targaryen,” he crossed his arms. She opened her mouth to speak but he placed a finger up to hold her off. “In all honesty, for a second I thought you might have remembered me when I first entered the store. But then I realized that you hadn’t. And then I thought by our conversation that you might be interested  in me but you never gave me your real name. So I assumed you were only flirting and perhaps I wasn’t your type. But here you are.” He smiled at her then and took her hand in his.

“Yes, here I am.” She found herself blushing again. What was this man doing to her?

“Anyways, I’m sure you’re just dying to know how I know the illustrious Dany Targaryen. The driver of a very fast red Jaguar. So fast, in fact, that you were in court to apologize for breaking the speed limit if I recall.” She turned beet red. She couldn’t believe that he had been there that day. “And your words to the judge after he said ‘little women shouldn’t be allowed to drive’ and I quote ‘no more than your honor should be allowed to breed’.” He laughed so hard that he was bent over with his hands on his knees. She couldn’t help but laugh with him. How she hated Judge Pycelle, the lecherous old man. He had stared at her bosom from the time that she had entered the courtroom.

“Where were you in all this,” she asked as their laughter had died down.

“I was with my client seated behind you. I was sure you saw me when you turned around to leave. But, alas, I guess it wasn’t meant to be. Not then at least.”

“No. Not then.” They had found themselves staring at each other in silence. Neither wanting to ruin the moment. He had stepped closer to her and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, brushing his finger on her cheek.

“Get a room, why don’t cha?” They both turned to look as a girl with dark brown shoulder-length hair and patchy, mud stained overalls dropped a bike in the yard and ran up the steps to the house.

“Arya,” Jon called out. But it was too late, she was gone.

“Sorry about that,” he said to her. “She’s used to me coming up by myself. They both are,” he said sheepishly.

“Well, I didn’t mean to intrude. I do feel much better and I do have my friend expecting me, so maybe it’s best if I left.”

“No. Please stay. At least for dinner. I want to get to know you better.” She couldn’t help the butterflies she felt at his words. His sincerity was a breath of fresh air from all of the brutes back home.

“How could I say no to that.”

Dinner hadn’t been as bad as she thought it would be. Though the conversations were mostly led by Arya as she regaled them with tales from school. How she had dug for treasure in the muddy playground with Hot Pie and lit firecrackers by the boys bathroom with Gendry; the time she punched Joffrey in the stomach for hitting his sister Myrcella and raced from the school yard to the pier with Little Lyanna. She mentioned how great her teacher Ms. Wilde was. How she had told Arya it was okay to do things boys do after Joffrey said she could only ride horses side-saddle since she was a girl even if she didn’t look like one. Ms. Wilde had given him lines after class that day. They even talked about what happened at the cafe after she said Myrcella heard the dragons were attacking people. She and Jon filled out the details but maintained it was simply an accident. 

“I knew the dragons couldn’t hurt people. They haven’t even been able to breathe fire in like a million years. She’s afraid of everything, I told her not to worry but I’m sure she will. Anyways, I hope you can make it to my birthday party Dany. It’ll be loads of fun. We’re having a clown and everything.”

“Well that’s very sweet of you. If it’s alright with your mother, I’d love to come.”

“Well mom, can she please, please, please,” she had gotten up and threw her arms around her mother practically squeezing the life out of her.

“Alright, alright. Who am I to turn down the birthday girl? Okay sweetheart, time for bed,” Mrs. Stark said while beginning to clear the table.

“But mom, I’m not even tired yet,” she said as a yawn escaped her. “And Jon just got home and it’s my birthday tomorrow.”

“Well it’s a good thing he’ll be at your party tomorrow. Now scoot.”

“Awww mom.”

“And make sure you brush your teeth,” she called out as Arya made her way up the stairs. 

“Love you, monster,” he yelled. 

She peaked over the railing shouting, “glad you’re home, stink face.” If she could have melted just then, she would’ve.

“For the life of me I don’t know where she gets all of that energy. Jon would you start a fire? I’m going to put on a pot for tea.”

“Of course.” 

Not too long after, they found themselves rocking on the porch watching the sun dip below the waterline. He’d told her about following his cousin Robb to the Reach for college and how they’d made fast friends with Margaery and her brothers there. He told her about spending winters up north as a child with his aunt and uncle and his cousins. How his father had died several years ago and how they’d all had taken it really hard, especially Arya.

She had told him about growing up on Dragonstone with her mom and dad. How Rhaegar had left for Essos when she was young and that’s what made her go to college in Braavos. She told him how happy she was to leave because her father had been so cruel. She told him about her best friend Missandei who she’d met in college and that they both worked in marketing in the city. She even told him about Mr. Paw.

“You never told me who you were visiting here. I might know them with the town being so small,” he’d inquired after several moments of companionable silence.

“Well…” she didn’t know what should say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. “Ygritte.” She regretted it immediately but it was too late.

“Wilde? Arya’s teacher?” Yes, she definitely regretted it. He had stopped rocking his chair and stared at her waiting for a response.

“Yes,” she replied, slowing her rocking as well..

“Oh. That’s interesting.” He looked down to the wooden deck.

“Is it,” she asked hoping he would continue further.

“Yes...no. It’s just that we were,” he seemed to struggle finding the right words, running his fingers through the hair on his chin. “I mean we had a thing. But it was a long time ago.”

“Oh.” She knew it already but it hurt hearing it from him directly. “Should I be worried?” She didn’t really want to know the answer.

He looked at her like he hit a deer. His mouth wide enough to catch flies. “No. It’s not like that at all, she’s like a sister to me now.”

“I don’t know, Arya seemed pretty fond of her and she is quite a catch.”

He jumped from his chair in such a rush it rocked and creaked loudly for several moments. “I promise you this,” he started bending down directly in front of her. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. She felt her heart pull tighter than a bow string. “I haven’t felt like this in a very long time. You’ve really turned my world upside down since I first laid eyes on you. I don’t know where this is headed or what this even is yet, but there is no one else. No one. And I’d like to try to make this, whatever it is, work.” She could feel the sting of tears threatening to escape, but luckily she was saved by wet, smooching noises made by none other than Arya at the screen door. His face flushed  crimson and then scrunched up in anger.

“Get out of here would ya!” He screamed throwing loose gravel in her direction. She yelped and backed away from the door. She could make out Mrs. Stark kindly telling her to get back in bed before “ _ her behind matched the stripes on her favorite dragon _ ”.

“Well I guess we better get you back to your car. If you feel better I mean.” She only nodded still shaken from his revelation. 

“Would you mind if I used the phone to ring Ygritte, let her know I’m on my way?”

“Certainly. It’s in my father’s study just down the hall there.” He pointed between the stairs and the sitting room.

She closed the door lightly behind her and picked up the receiver.

“Yes, operator? Ms. Ygritte Wilde, White Harbor. I’ll hold.” The phone rang twice and she prayed Ygritte would answer.

“Hello?”

“Oh thank the gods, it’s Dany.”

“Dany? Oh, Dany! What’s going on?”

“I’m afraid I’m in need of a favor. Would you mind if I stayed the night with you? Just for the evening.”

“Oh, honey. You’ve got it bad,” she could hear the woman stifling a laugh on the other side of the phone. “Sure. Of course. I’m just next door to the school. About a mile up the road from the cafe. Blue house, you can’t miss it.”

“Wonderful! I’ll owe you one!”

After exchanging goodbyes with Ygritte. She went back to the sitting room where Mrs. Stark was sewing a patch in Aryas jeans in front of the fire, Jon by her side, nodding off.

“I’m ready,” she said and he stood with a stretch.

“I’ll be back shortly mother. I’m going to escort Dany back to her car.” He gave her a peck on the cheek and they were on their way.

Back at the docks, they leaned against Dany’s convertible watching the dragons scoop fish out of the water and gather in droves, many more than there had been in the afternoon. They had perched in the trees, on benches, and at the fountain in the park in the town square. Cawing and screeching and howling. Almost as if they were in a meeting.  _ How bizarre _ . 

“I’m glad you’ll be at Arya’s party. She’ll be so happy to see the dragons. I can’t wait to see the look on her face,” his smile radiated with happiness.

“Well I’m happy to be invited. I can’t wait to meet this clown.”

“I can promise you that he can’t make you laugh like I can. Big red nose or not,” his voice haughty.

She laughed deep, her eyes squinting. This man overwhelmed her so, with how simply amazing he was and how easy he was to be around. She couldn’t believe her luck. 

Just then he leaned in and kissed her on her cheek startling her. She stopped laughing immediately and swallowed down the pressure building in her stomach. He pulled back and looked in her eyes. She was lost in his essence hoping to convey her need for him. He seemed to understand as he dipped back towards her and pressed his lips to hers. 

His lips were warm and moist against hers. Soft and perfect. His hands cupped her cheeks pulling her deeper into the kiss. She tilted her head and parted her lips, giving his tongue entrance to explore her own. A soft moan escaped her as he tugged her lower lip between his teeth and then pulled back abruptly leaving her wanting more. She opened her eyes slowly longing for the feel of him against her. His eyes were like saucers reflecting her own illicit intensity. Her heart was thrumming against her chest, she was sure he could see it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Targaryen,” he said as he kissed her forehead, caressed her bandaged brow, and opened her car door.

“Tomorrow,” she said still in the clouds as she sat in the seat, the door closing at his push. He waited until she pulled off before he headed in the opposite direction. She rode to Ygritte’s house with the windows down hoping to cool off but it was of no use. She was thoroughly piqued and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany learns first hand the dangers of the dragons.

It was still dark out when she heard Ygritte cooking breakfast.  Apparently, the children studied lessons on Saturday mornings. Dany yawned as she entered the kitchen, grabbing a mug for the coffee Ygritte had made. They had stayed up late into the night talking and getting to know one another. She really was a dear. Dany could see the fire that had drawn Jon to her. Apparently, she had led an exciting life beyond the wall before moving with her family to White Harbor as a teenager. They had nomadically traversed the True North as contract hunters. But now she found she much preferred the simple life instead, choosing to settle in White Harbor becoming the town’s only teacher after Mrs. Mormont retired. Though she still has an aim as sharp as Annie Oakley.

While chatting over ham and eggs, a great thud echoed through the small house. They both stood from the table and Ygritte hurriedly grabbed her revolver from the kitchen drawer. Dany heard flapping and sharp caw sounds before they peaked out to the porch finding a small green dragon lying on the welcome mat twitching lamely. It’s wings jutted out awkwardly as it tried to stand before collapsing on the floor dead, its neck twisted garishly.

They looked at each other searching for any kind of answers between them but there were none to be found. “That’s the strangest thing,” Ygritte whispered to herself as she opened the door and bent down to look at the creature. Dany stood on the porch clutching her robe closer to her to keep the cold morning air at bay. She looked to the sky and could barely make out the shadows of at least a hundred dragons circling the dawn sky, the sun had barely broken the horizon. “Poor thing, must’ve gotten lost,” Ygritte mused.

“I don’t know too much about dragons or their migratory patterns but it seems they’ve all been acting strangely. What with the attack and the gathering last night and now this. I can’t understand what would cause them to behave so...unnaturally.” Her head was trying to wrap around all of the events to piece together something, anything that could explain their hostility.

“I don’t know either but let’s get this guy up. I’ll have to head to the school to prepare for lessons shortly.” Ygritte grabbed the dustpan and garbage bin.

Dany had taken her time getting ready. She’d taken nearly an hour after Ygritte had left washing up and changing into the clothes that were left for her. Dany had dragons on her mind. She tore through the morning paper and turned on the radio hoping to hear anything related to their strange behavior. But nothing came of it. It seemed the rest of the world was immune to the chaos happening in White Harbor. She figured maybe it was just an anomaly. But why doesn’t it feel that way.

It was nearly nine o’clock when Jon called after her for tea so she headed back to his home. He had greeted her on the porch with a light kiss to her lips, nothing as daring as the night before, unfortunately. She couldn’t help but smile at his gladness to see her. He told her that his mother had gone over a friends and Arya was off at school. What a precarious situation! But ever the gentleman, they took their tea on the porch.

“Jon?”

“Yes, darling,” he answered glancing up from the paper.

“Have you noticed any strange behavior from the dragons this morning?”

“Strange behavior?” He looked at her with confusion on his face.

“Yes. The oddest thing happened this morning. We were having breakfast when a dragon ran straight for the front door. Poor thing broke his neck and died. Take that with the attack yesterday,” she let out a breath knowing and shaking her head in disbelief. She must have sounded terribly mad.

“You think there is something going on with the dragons? Did you check the radio or the paper for any news?” Luckily he seemed almost as worried as she felt.

“I did,” she answered, nodding in the affirmative. “But nothing came of it.”

“Well let’s keep an eye on it for now, just in case.”

Finishing her last sip, she saw Mrs. Stark pulling into the drive tears streaming down her face.

Jon leapt from the chair nearly knocking over the table. Running to her he threw open the car door and looked her over for wounds. Finding she was okay, he pulled her into a tight embrace before pulling her back in question. “Arya?”

“No, she’s fine,” she choked over her words trying to explain. Though it was difficult to hear through her sobs. “It’s dear Mr. Umber. I went to drop off the eggs I promised him, but when I went to his house.” She started crying again leaning on to Jon for support.

“Come on, darling,” he said lifting his mother from her seat and bringing her to the sofa in the house.

Dany could only follow, passing the distraught woman a cloth napkin and rubbing her hand over the woman’s back.

“Come on mother dear. Tell us what happened.” He held her hands in his stroking the backs of them with his thumbs.

Mrs. Stark took a deep breath before continuing her story. Her face red with strain and her eyes drowning in tears. “When I got to the house, he looked as if he’d fallen down the stairs. His feet awkward on one of the top steps, his head and shoulders hanging through the rails.” She stopped to take a breath but continued, “I dropped the eggs and ran over to try to help him but his eyes.” She swallowed hard. “His eyes and his nose were barely recognizable. It looked as if something had eaten his face clean off.” The poor woman restarted her wailing as Jon and Dany looked at each other, an understanding between them.

“Arya,” he mouthed silently to her and she nodded knowing what she had to do. He pulled his mother into a tight embrace. “Alright darling, let’s get you into bed and I’ll call over to the sheriff.” He helped her up and walked her up the stairs to her room. When he came back, Dany already had her keys in hand.

“Go to the school, get my sister, and come straight home please.” He looked at her with a paralyzing fear.

“I will.” She grabbed the door handle but was turned abruptly when he took her in his arms and kissed her with the passion you’d give someone shipping off to war. A kiss meant for long goodbyes.

“Please come back,” he pleaded.

“I will.” And with that she was in the car and on the road.

As she pulled past Ygritte’s house she could see them on the playground beside the school. Hundreds of them at least, ranging in size from as big a cat to as large as filly. They were cawing and screeching, their brightly colored scales reflecting in the sun. Sharp teeth and wide-spread wings once fascinating, now unnatural and frightening. While before she felt intrigued by the suspicious convergence, now she was overcome with a growing sense of dread. She parked in front of the school, right by the front entrance, and slowly exited the car closing the door lightly. Just as sure as she kept her eyes on them, they seemed to follow her as well deadening their whooping.

She entered the school house and tightly shutting the door behind her. Looking in the window of the classroom door, she saw Ygritte playing the piano cheerfully while the children sang a jaunty tune. If it hadn’t been such a dire situation the scene would have been beautiful. Arya spotted her and waved brightly to which Ygritte turned and nodded her way. Dany didn’t want to stir up too much excitement so she waved her over.

“Okay, Myrcella, be a dear and continue the song for me.”

“Yes Ms. Wilde,” the blonde girl from the cafe rose from her desk and sat very astutely at the piano bench and began to stroke the keys.

“Hey Dany, what’s going on,” Ygritte whispered, losing the easy smile she’d had with the children upon noticing the alarm on Dany’s face.

Dany moved her to the window slowly guiding her eyes to the playground.

Ygritte made an audible gasp and placed her hand over her mouth. Some of the children turned to look at them but continued to sing. It truly was a horrific sight,

“They’ve killed someone. We need to get the children out of here.” Dany motioned toward the children. A wistful look on her face, Ygritte agreed.

“Okay class,” she said clearly struggling to hold herself together. “We are going to practice our fire drill.”

“Awww” the loud sighs rang from every child, heartbroken that they would have to discontinue their singing lesson.

“None of that, please show Miss Dany what proper students you are and bring all of your belongings with you.” The students began grabbing their bookbags and lunch pails and lined up in two single file lines. “Wonderful, very good.” her voice cracking with every word. In the hall she resumed her instructions. “Now when we walk out of this door we are going to walk slowly down the street and we all are going to go home for the day.”

“But Ms. Wilde, it was my turn to read the lesson today and I practised all night,” a brown-haired boy, no more than seven said, lip quivering all the while.

Ygritte knelt in front of the boy and caressed his head in small strokes. “I know, Ned, and you’ll get to do it, I promise. But right now, I need you to be a good little boy and follow my instructions. Okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Bracing herself on the door, Dany could see Ygritte saying a silent prayer. Turning the handle, the two of them walked out first. They were everywhere, on the field atop houses, on the playground, in the street. They were on the pavement, just staring in silence. Waiting. It unnerved her more than the cawing and screeching. The children seemed so small walking into the sea of dragons. They began clutching each others hands and sobbing quietly. Dany hoped that this had been the right idea. Maybe they should have waited it out.

“Remember what I said,” Ygritte whispered. “Straight home. No turning back. Go now.”

And with that, the children took off, running in the direction of their homes. The dragons took to the air swooping and diving, twisting this way and that. There were so many of them, they seemed to funnel around like a tornado. They screeched and howled before they descended on the children. There was so much chaos, Dany could barely make out the children through the walls of dragons taking over the block. She kept an arm over her face as several dragons swiped at her with their claws and bit at the backs of her legs. She turned in all directions hoping to find Arya but it was futile. Children were running in different directions and the dragons seemed to hunt them down for sport.

Having forgotten to put the hood up on her convertible, she was able to reach in for the umbrella she kept on the back seat. Wielding it as a weapon, she approached every child she could lunging at the attacking dragons. She looked in every face she saved hoping it would be Arya, but she’d lost her. Losing hope, she finally saw Ygritte in the distance clutching Arya and another girl desperately seeking the shelter of her home. Feeling immediately relieved, she swatted at the dragons as she too made her way to the blue house.

Before she could make it through the fence that blocked the yard, she heard the wails of a young boy. Looking behind her, she saw the child lying on the ground, a dragon stood on top of him biting towards his head. Without thinking she dashed over to him kicking the dragon and beating him several times with the umbrella until the black dragon relented. It hopped off the boy and soared into the air, joining the many others who had left after the children fled.

She used whatever strength she had left to pull the boy up. He was crying woefully, clutching her around her waist. Thankfully the boy was alive, though he had a gash on his forehead and several scratches to his neck. Luckily he had fallen forward while running and his backpack protected him from too much damage. Had he not fallen the way he did, he may have had the same fate as Mr. Umber.

The street has mostly cleared up as they sprinted for Ygritte’s house. However, a gang of dragons waited for them in her yard, ready to attack. The boy grasping at her side, she knew she couldn’t take them all. Backing away slowly, she realized her car was just a walk away. The dragons screeched and paddled in their direction, stretching their wings to take off. But just before they could leap into the air, Ygritte opened her front door and banged two pots together, gaining their attention.

She grabbed the boy and ran to her car. Unfortunately, she had left her hood down. How could she be so stupid to forget to pull the hood up. Setting down her umbrella, she went about the task of lifting the hood. Before she could finish, the boy screamed as a green dragon rushed at them, biting at her hand and tearing at her clothes. She tried her best to not focus on the pain or the blood dripping down her arm, but it was all too much. Feeling light headed and dazed, she tried to get a grip, concentrating on getting the hood up.

Surprisingly, the boy had picked up the umbrella she’d left on the ground and began swinging at the creature. It took a couple of swipes before it finally backed away. Without another thought she locked the hood up in place and ushered him into the car.

Resting her head on the steering wheel, she didn’t know what she should do. She’d promised Jon that she would get Arya home, but she couldn’t risk either of them getting attacked again. Right now there was no safer place for Arya than at Ygritte’s house.

Turning to face the trembling boy huddled in her passenger seat, she figured she wanted nothing more than to make him feel safe again.

“What’s your name sweet heart?” She looked at him sweetly, attempting to keep his fear at bay. She hoped her disheveled look and heavy breathing didn’t scare him.

He sniffled but answered. “Lommey, but my friends call me Hot Pie.”

This was one of Arya’s friends. She knew what she had to do. “Alright Hot Pie, where do you live?”

“With my granddad at the dock.” He swiped at the tears with the back of his bloodied hand. Her heart nearly broke at the sight.

“Okay, we’ll head to the docks then.” Their clothes were in tatters, and they had cuts everywhere, but they were still alive. She held his hand reassuringly then rubbed his back. Putting the car in gear she hoped that everything would be okay but she couldn’t be sure, not after what she’d just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m no Tom Clancy but I hope the action came across okay. Still more to come. 
> 
> And maybe you’ve figured out the movie? Apologies if I haven’t approved your comments.
> 
> Seems it was figured out. The Birds. Tag updated.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons continue their rampage.

Captain Davos pulled Hot Pie into his arms as soon as the boy exited the car. He’d told her that he’d heard the dragon’s rumblings all the way down on his boat and that they’d nearly darkened the sky with their numbers when they’d circled the school. He’d been very grateful that she took the time to return his grandson, though he was worse for wear. He thanked her and she made her way to the phone booth. She figured she could update Jon and they could work out how to get Arya back. The phone only rang once before he answered.

“Hello? Dany?” His voice was full of worry. Her heart almost broke thinking he could only sit home waiting for her and Arya to return. “Thank god you called. I started to worry when you hadn’t come back.”

“Oh Jon, it was absolutely dreadful.” Teardrops found pathways through the blood and dirt covering her face. She placed her forehead against the glass and closed her eyes hoping they would stop. But she could only see the gleaming  dragon eyes behind her lids. “They attacked the children. There were so many of them. They were everywhere. We were barely able to escape.”

“Where are you now? I’ll come to you.” She could hear his keys jingling in his hand.

She looked behind her, seeing the familiar cafe just across the street. “Down at the docks, in the phone booth near the cafe.”

“And Arya? Is she with you?”

“No, but she’s safe. She’s with Ygritte. We got separated when they attacked but they made it to her house.” He released a breath of relief at her words.

“Alright, stay where you are and I’ll be there in a few minutes. We’ll go get her together. Okay?”

“Okay. I’ll be here.” With that she hung up the phone and wiped the errant tears. Walking back towards her car she heard the familiar caw in the distance. The sun still bright in the sky, she used her hand as a shield. Looking in the direction of the school, she saw the dragons start to disperse but she couldn’t tell where to.

She figured she should give Ygritte a call and make sure they were safe. Stepping back into the booth she picked up the receiver and the operator transferred her through.

“Oh, Dany. I’m so happy to hear your voice.” A fresh wave of tears threatened to fall at the relief in her friend’s voice, but Arya’s frenzy of questions in the background made her chuckle instead.

“I’m fine, really. Just a few cuts and scrapes. Fortunately, I was able to get Hot Pie to Davos,” she said reassuring them both. “Is there any news about the other children?”

She could hear Ygritte release a heavy sigh. “Both Arya and Lyanna seem well enough, they’re having lunch in the kitchen. The others are as good as can be expected, I suppose. The older ones had already regaled their parents with their harrowing escape when I called. A true adventure for this small town lot.” Any mirth in her tone was soon lost. “The younger ones, however, well…their experience was less Jules Verne and more Bram Stoker.” Dany bowed her head at the innocence taken too soon. “What do you think caused this?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know.” _How could anyone know?_ A pensive silence fell between them before Dany found her voice again. “Look Ygritte, Jon is coming for me at the docks and then we’ll be headed that way.”

“That’s good timing. The large swarm from earlier seems to have dissipated. As long as it stays clear, I’ll walk Lyanna down to her house. She’s not too far and her mother’s worried sick. Arya’ll be here, so just let yourselves in if I’m not back.”

“Alright. And, Ygritte? Take care of yourself, will you?”

“Oh, don’t get soft on me darling. I can handle myself remember,” the notes of vibrancy returned to her voice. Dany was glad for her strength, she could use some.

“I know you can. Talk to you soon.” Dany held the phone for a moment closing her eyes in a silent prayer before setting down the receiver.

A shadow passing overhead caught her attention once she opened her eyes. Her breath stilled and she froze in place as her heart pounded against her chest. She dared to glance towards the sky taking in the sight of the winged creatures making their way into the city. Not landing. Not cawing. Circling, _scouting perhaps_. Whatever they were doing she knew she had to get to safety.

Just as she slid the door open a heavy thud shook the booth around her. Perched on the glass above was a massive green dragon, it’s wingspan no fewer than six feet. It’s teeth were bared as saliva dripped from its maw. Amber eyes found her gaze as it reared back before letting out a piercing cry. Slamming the accordion door shut she pressed her body against the seam. Her heart pounded in her chest as she slid to the floor. It’s sharp claws pierced the glass raining tiny shards on her.

The beast continued its assault as the structure fractured above her. Knowing that the glass cage wouldn’t hold for much longer, she looked beyond the booth in all directions searching for anyone who could help her but she only found chaos. Disheveled men and women ran through the streets swatting furiously at the dragon’s with makeshift weapons.  Those who couldn’t run sought shelter under cars and behind bushes.

A fire set off at the service station across the street after a silver dragon attacked a man with a lit cigarette. The embers fell into a pool of gasoline at his feet and the explosion set the man alight. While thick, black plumes of smoke surged to the sky, the man licked by flames sank to the ground in agony. Helpless to do anything, she averted her eyes. She could hear his shrill screams until they disappeared into the wind.

She knew she couldn’t stay in the booth, it was too dangerous. The ceiling would collapse any minute and she didn’t want to know what would happen after. Determination setting in, she stood and made to open the door when another dragon, this one black with red stripes along its ridges, swooped down directly in front of the glass. Screeching at the top of its lungs, it’s huge claws sank into the glass as it nearly slid the door open. She was trapped.

Using all the strength she could muster, Dany leaned against the back wall, braced her hands against the sides, and leveraged her foot against the door. As her strength started to fade, the door began to slide open and the monsters claw managed to creep within the gap. Long talons clipped at her shoulder as she started to this that this was the end.

“Dany!”

“Jon?” She looked beyond the dragon to see Jon running towards her, his sports coat wrapped around his arms and a bat within his hand.

“Dany, you’re going to have to make a run for it,” he yelled as he started to swing on the monster. The dragon snapped its jaw in Jon’s direction. The sharp teeth gnashing with full force as he attempted to knock the dragon away with his wrapped arm. The dragon released the door and hoped toward Jon as he continued to swing.

He was right. More shards of glass fell upon her and it wouldn’t be long until the dragon made its way inside.

“Okay, I’m coming out.” She stood up mindful of the dragon above her gleaming unnaturally. She looked deep in its eyes and she saw fury.

“Dany! Head for the cafe, I’ll be right behind you. Now! Run!”

Knowing she could wait no longer she snaked her way out of the booth and ran as fast as she could towards the cafe. Jon was just behind her. Together they ducked into the cafe and secured the door behind them barely escaping the winged creature.

The creatures descended rapidly on the downtown area, causing the cafe to fill with others seeking shelter. Some voices raised while others whispered but all speculated about the madness that occurred just beyond the safety of the locked doors.

 _A government experiment,_ some said. _A reckoning_ , said others. Whatever it was, it only seemed to be getting worse.

Silence settled over them as they watched in terror as the dragon’s destruction unfolded. The docks were ravaged with boats running ashore splintering the pier and setting cracks in the hulls. Slick brown oil gushed into the harbor while the crews scurried around the decks. The flames from the service station spread to the general store which set it ablaze. People seeking shelter there had been easily picked over by the dragons that circled overhead. In the end, the streets were emptied save an unlucky few people that couldn’t find proper shelter.

After a while, the dragons began to disperse, finding no other people to terrorize. The only remnants of the chaos that remained were the thin strips of white sails and splintered wood tumbling in the afternoon breeze.

Jon drew her near and kissed her lightly on her brow as they watched the few remaining dragons from the cafe window. When they weren’t attacking people they almost seemed regal. The sunlight gleamed off their scales like garnet and emerald jewels as they coasted along the skyline. She felt him shift beside her. Looking down she noticed his coat was still wrapped around his arm but it had been torn to shreds, blood staining the light blue cotton.

“Jon, your arm.” She was alarmed but he looked down at it casually and shrugged.

“It’s alright.”

“Let me take a look.” The question falling from her lips as more of a statement. Nodding once she slowly began to unwrap it sympathizing with him as he winced against her touch. Long incisions extended from his elbow to his wrist.

“That looks dreadful.” She ran the soft pads of her fingers just along the soft buckled flesh.

“It looks worse than it feels,” he said assuring her with a half smile.

“We should dress it at least before we head to Arya.”

“If you insist, but let’s do it quickly while the dragons have moved on.”

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves in the car, dust rising around them as they headed in the direction of Ygritte’s home. They rode in silence as he clutched her hand, wrinkles clouding his forehead. She knew his thoughts were with Arya and he wouldn’t calm until she was safe within his arms.

It was barely noon and the sun was high in the cloudless sky. Every now and then it was disturbed by a winged shadow. Driving past the school she looked upon the street where the children had once been racing for their lives. Loose leafs of lined paper and their screams floated in the wind. A shiver ran up her spine.

“Ygritte! No, no, no, no!” Jon yelled as he jerked the car to a stop and threw the car door open. He ran through the open white gate and bent down out of Dany’s sight.

Dany turned her head quickly in the direction Jon ran but she was hesitant to open the car door. Hesitant to see what lay just beyond her view in Ygritte’s yard. She remembered the horror that Lyanna Stark described to them just yesterday and though she had only just met Ygritte, the thought that she may have suffered a similar fate haunted her.

“Dany!” Jon’s cracking voice startled her from her thoughts. Her hand was shaking over the car door handle. She willed her body to do something, anything. He needed her. She expelled a long breath as she soothed herself. Gathering her wits, she exited the car and approached the fence cautiously. Dany saw her then. The woman was laid motionlessly on the pavement at the base of the stairs. Blood surrounded her head and her leg was twisted in an unnatural position. Jon sat next to her with his hands on his head, weeping openly. Dany placed a hand over her mouth to hold in the rising bile and to stifle her cries as she turned to face the street.

“Dany, I need you.” His voice was far away as her ears felt like they were under water. “Dany, I need you to be strong for me.” Whatever panic that had settled in her waned as she listened to the pain etched in his voice. She could hear another person speak though it was muffled and she couldn’t place its location.

“No, darling. Don’t come out…I know sweetheart, everything is going to be alright.” Though low and calm, his voice maintained notes of tension tight as a bow string. A twinge of hope sparked her feet into gear as she turned back around and slowly made her way toward Jon. He’d pulled Ygritte close into his chest. Her heart broke for him, she placed her hand on his shoulder while he grieved for his lost friend.

She tried not to look at the poor girls mussed hair and her missing shoe. She didn’t look at her limp arm hanging outside of Jon’s embrace. Instead she looked at the blood staining Jon’s shirt. Streaks of it coating his cuffs and collar. Her own tears forgotten as she looked at the anguish on his face, eyes drowning and lips quivering.

“Arya is just inside. Can you…”

“Of course.” She could hear the girls cries through the walls of the blue house.

“Don’t worry, darling.” He managed to get out. “Dany is going to come in and get you.” She turned her attention to the window beside the door and noticed Arya’s small figure racked with grief as her hand gripped the open shade. She took the steps two at a time until she reached the door.

Once the door was open, the girl sank into her arms and she gladly pulled her in. She didn’t know who was holding whom tighter but they both needed this lifeline to ground them.

“I tried to help her back in the house...she told me to close the door...she told me to…but I didn’t want to...and then they attacked her...why did they attack her...she didn’t do anything to anybody...and I couldn’t help her…” The girl rambled on and on as her tiny frame shuddered in Dany’s arms.

“Shhhh...shhh...it’s okay. It’s not your fault. It’s okay. You’re okay.” All she could do is keep repeating the lines over and over again as the girl spent herself. She had witnessed her beloved teacher perish and she believed it was her fault for not being able to do more.

Once Arya’s breathing evened out, she pulled her back so she could get a good look at her. “You’re a brave girl Arya Stark.” She only nodded, too exhausted to disagree. Her face was tinged red and puffy from her weeping. “You are.” Dany lifted the girls chin so she was looked her square in the eyes. “You did everything you were supposed to do. This was not your fault. If I have to spend everyday for the rest of your life telling you that, I will.” She wrapped the girl in her arms again and brought her into a tight embrace. “We must get back to your mother. I’m sure she wants to see for herself that you’re still in one piece.” The girl nodded again but still didn’t make a sound.

“Jon? We’re coming out.” She tucked Arya into her side and covered her eyes with her hand as they walked down the stairs. Jon had laid Ygritte’s body down in the grass and covered her with his jacket, her bright red hair vibrant against the green, a reminder of the strong willed woman it belonged to.

“We can’t leave her there, Jon,” Dany urged softly as he stood.

He nodded once and bent low to gather her in his arms. He carried her up the stairs before disappearing into her house. He came out shortly after closing the door behind him. He pulled Arya into his arms, grateful that she was still alive. He placed his hands on either side of her face before embracing her once more. He looked toward Dany expectantly, reaching for her hand and inviting her into their private embrace.

They stood there in mourning for several moments before they walked solemnly to the car and scrunched together in the front row. The only sound the car made on its way to the Stark home was the gravel rumbling under the tires and the sniffles from the little girl laid on her lap. She unconsciously stroked the girls hair while her mind turned over and over again. _Why were the dragons attacking now?_


End file.
